


По ту сторону реверса

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Historical, M/M, POV First Person, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: — Эй, Стивен, ты что там делаешь? — заволновался я. Вы бы тоже начали нервничать, знай вы Стива так же хорошо. — Что бы тебе сейчас ни взбрело в голову, я считаю, что это плохая идея.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на Фандомную битву для fandom Hawaii Five-0 2019

Собрав последним кусочком мяса остатки густой ароматной подливки, я прожевал его с блаженным вздохом счастливого человека и отодвинул сковородку, в которой остался только массивный белесый мосол свиной рульки. Пришлось даже откинуться на спинку стула: желудок был более, чем полон, и я уже ощущал, как на меня накатывает сытая сонливость. Напротив, наполовину высунувшись из-под полосатого навеса, щурился на заходящее солнце довольным котом Стив, да еще и живот под майкой поглаживал. Глядя на его спокойное, расслабленное лицо, освещенное теплыми лучами июньского солнца, я вспомнил, сколько трудов мне стоило уговорить этого упертого сукина сына взять отпуск, да еще заставить пересечь Атлантику и углубиться в Европу, что он и сделал с каменно-недовольным выражением лица, которое без слов говорило мне: «я это делаю только ради тебя, олух, но вслух никогда не признаюсь». А если точнее, я привез его в Ротенбург над Таубером, исторический средневековый городок — одну из жемчужин Романтической Аллеи Германии. 

Я знал, что нужно было вырвать себя и Макгарретта, как сорняки из грядки привычного окружения, в обстановку, полностью нам нетипичную; а моему партнеру даже больше, чем мне, смириться с тем, что Чин и Коно, наши напарники, вот уже семь лет составлявшие с нами единый организм, один за другим покинули нас и отправились по своим жизненным колеям. Семья — охана — даже если ее члены не связаны узами крови, была для моего партнера священнее собственной жизни. В тот момент мы не могли совладать с уязвимостью, которую ощущали. Мы балансировали на той грани искусственно поддерживаемого условного психического комфорта, который в любой момент мог плавно уйти из-под ног и рухнуть в дискомфорт физический. Для несведущих стоит прояснить: это когда Стив из подконтрольно буйного становился буйно-неуправляемым. Можно вспомнить начало нашего партнерства и одного подозреваемого, которого он разговорил, с легкой улыбкой одержимого маньяка швырнув в океан, в туристическую клетку для плавания с акулами.

Для меня же в данный момент потеря друзей ощущалась сродни ампутации пальца: не смертельно, но подспудно ощущаешь свою неполноценность. Конечно, время лечит, мы наберем новых членов команды, но это, наверняка, будет уже не то. А может, все к лучшему, жизнь не застывает на месте куском янтаря, появятся новые люди и придадут жизни еще большую яркость. Кто знает.

Стив снова нырнул под полосатый навес, и тени немедля вернули его лицу привычную резкость и четкость, как у ожившей статуи эпохи Возрождения. Он неуловимо напоминал мне скульптуру Давида. Только коротко стриженную. Но когда Стив был не в духе, его нахмуренная физиономия могла дать фору навеки омраченному челу мраморного парня. Боже, о чем я только думаю. «Ты состоишь из углов и прямых линий», — как-то сказал я ему, не зная, как по-другому сделать комплимент своему мужчине, чтобы он не звучал слащавой похвалой, без ущерба своей собственной мужественности. Обычно я маскировал потоками сарказма чувства, которые выплескивались из меня, как вода из наклоненного стакана. Я вообще не знал, стоит ли это делать, но не смог промолчать. «Ну, это все же лучше, чем из мягких округлостей и покатостей, ты не согласен?», — хмыкнул он мне в ответ. И конечно же, был прав. Будь он мягкотел, не думаю, что ему удалось доказать свое право любить меня, а меня — убедить в том, что я могу быть с ним. Стив улыбнулся, но взгляд скользнул мимо меня. Через секунду около нас остановилась миниатюрная официантка, обслуживающая столики на улице, и начала ловко убирать пустую посуду.

— Геррам понравилась еда? — улыбаясь, спросила она, взглянув на Стива, а потом посмотрела и на меня.

— О, да, Каро, поблагодари повара, — отозвался Стив, — пальчики оближешь. — Он сложил щепотью пальцы у губ и причмокнул, показывая, насколько оценил местную кухню.

— Кофе? — предложила Каро, уже собираясь уходить.

— Да, и счет, пожалуйста, — отозвался я. Стив только коротко глянул на меня, но ничего не сказал. Я был готов взять на себя все расходы в этом отпуске, но, к полному моему изумлению, он настоял, что все делим пополам и за рестораны платим поочередно. Сейчас была моя очередь. — Каро? — я поднял бровь. Официантка легко вспорхнула по трем ступенькам, унося прочь поднос, полный грязной посуды. Каждый раз меня поражала такая выносливость обслуживающего персонала, ведь они целыми днями таскали взад и вперед громоздкую и тяжелую посуду. Вот уж действительно работа на износ.

— Полностью ее зовут Каролина, — пояснил Стив. — Поболтал с ней немножко, когда ты вчера вечером поднимался в номер за камерой. Приятная женщина, у нее муж — итальянец.

Я только угукнул в ответ. Не хватало еще, чтобы Стив подумал, что я ревную. Да ни за что на свете. На крыльцо вышел хозяин ресторана и гостиницы, где мы остановились, герр Галлус. Очень интересный человек; когда мы поняли, сколько он знает о внутренней жизни города, живущего исключительно туризмом, то забросали его вопросами. Надеюсь, он не понял, что попал в лапы профессиональных копов. Правда, несмотря на то, что почтенный немец прекрасно говорил по-английски, я понимал, наверное, лишь половину из всяких политических перипетий исторических и гостиничных гильдий, но это не мешало мне слушать его с неизменным интересом.

— Мистер Уильямс, мистер Макгарретт, — подойдя к нам, герр Галлус склонил голову в церемонном приветствии. Этот невысокий пожилой мужчина, казалось, был преисполнен внутреннего спокойного достоинства, и ему это очень шло. Светло-жемчужный галстук прекрасно гармонировал с костюмом и цветом глаз. 

Галстуки. Я вздохнул. Когда-то я даже и помыслить не мог выйти из дома без этой детали мужского туалета. Понадобилось несколько лет насмешек моих коллег и друзей, чтобы я, с неохотой, но перестал носить галстуки. Герр Галлус и ярко одетые туристы, похожие на гавайских попугайчиков, представляли собой странный контраст, но повторюсь, ему это шло. 

— Как проходит ваш отпуск? — вежливо поинтересовался он и немного отодвинулся от нашего стола, давая Каролине возможность поставить кофе и положить передо мной счет в кожаной книжке. — Вы уже побывали в музее Средневековой криминалистики? 

— О, да! — воскликнул Стив, и глаза у него загорелись. Не, ну точно маньяк. — Никогда не видел настолько крутой выставки. — При таком, истинно американском употреблении слова «крутой» по отношению к музею, в небольших, умных глазах герра Галлуса мелькнуло веселье. 

— Что же, приятно слышать. А как вам понравился Meistertrunk… М-м-м… наверное это можно перевести на английский как «Мастерский глоток»?

— Представление нам тоже очень понравилось, — подхватил беседу я, сходу выгораживая Стива, потому что тот вряд ли мог сказать хоть что-то о прекрасной любительской постановке-легенде, рассказывающей о периоде темных времен тридцатилетней войны, потрепавшей Европу в первой половине семнадцатого века и глубоко затронувшей сам город. Стив попросту заснул на пятой минуте представления. Хорошо хоть, не храпел. — Но я правильно понял, что эта история скорее легенда, сага, нежели реальность?

— Так и есть, — кивнул герр Галлус. — Скорее всего, шведский генерал Тилли будучи в хорошем настроении пощадил город обыкновенно по собственной прихоти. Или потому, что бывший бургомистр Нуш свободно говорил по-французски, а не потому, что был выдающимся выпивохой. Но, опять же, на этот счет нет документальных подтверждений, поэтому, кто знает, кто знает… — На этой философской ноте он раскланялся, сверкнув лысеющей макушкой, и вернулся к работе, а мы продолжили наслаждаться отлично сваренным кофе и отдыхать, разглядывая улицу.

— И что важное я пропустил? — склонив голову набок, словно любопытный грифон, поинтересовался Стив. — И не вздумай закатывать глаза, Дэнни.

Я фыркнул. Зная Стива, нужно было постараться изложить полуторачасовое театральное представление в форме привычного ему краткого и сухого отчета по криминалистике. Я не был уверен, что у меня получится. Как можно вместить в несколько предложений реальное событие? История мира — бесконечное количество шкатулок, спрятанных одна в другую. 

— Ну, если кратко, в конце октября 1631 года шведские войска во главе с генералом… — я запнулся, имя этого исторического персонажа совершенно вылетело у меня из головы, несмотря на то, что герр Галлус его только что упомянул. — Вилли, вроде, — неуверенно произнес я.

— Тилли, — с важным видом знатока европейской истории поправил меня Стив. Обычно в его голове моментально откладывалась любая информация, нужная или не очень. Не голова, а склад.

— А, неважно, — отмахнулся я. — Короче, со своей шестидесятитысячной армией он занял город и хотел подвергнуть его грабежу, разбою и напоследок сжечь, как было принято в те времена. Главы города начали умолять не делать этого. И тут начинается предание. В этот момент он, раздумывая о судьбе города, наткнулся взглядом на огромную чарку с вином, стоящую на столе, которую ему поднесли в знак уважения. В ней было всего-то три с четвертью литра вина. У генерала с юмором было все в порядке, и он вдруг выдал, что если найдется смельчак, который выпьет эту бадью вина в один присест, то он пощадит город. Бывший бургомистр города… — дело с именем у меня опять застопорилось. — Короче, мужик вызвался и, к удивлению всех, выдул этот бокал, не отрываясь, и тем самым спас город.

— А-а-а, — протянул Стив, заскучав, — история явно не произвела на него должного впечатления. — Не помер? — вежливо поинтересовался он, словно от моего ответа бравый бургомистр мог внезапно снова воскреснуть.

— Нет, по легенде просто проспал три дня.

— Вот что мне действительно интересно: как ты вообще нашел именно этот город? — вдруг спросил он, резко меняя тему, и перевел взгляд на пеструю толпу людей, гуляющих по улице причудливо извивающимися потоками, что сталкиваются, смешиваются и расходятся, как пенные морские волны, взрезаемые острым телом корабля. Стив не терпел находиться в неведении или не понимать смысла поступков. Даже моих. Я остановил взгляд на гиде — непривычно рослой миловидной японке, держащей в руке красный флажок на длинной палке. Она стояла, окруженная более низкорослыми собратьями, и что-то тихо вещала в микрофон наушника. Туристическая группа с такими же наушниками благоговейно внимала. Блага цивилизации, теперь гидам совершенно не обязательно орать, чтобы быть услышанными.

— Помнишь, где-то полгода назад мы расследовали дело, связанное с кланом якудзы на Гавайях? — начал я. Стив кивнул. — Нам пришлось лететь в Японию по делу, связанному с Горо Шиомой, оябуном якудза, и нас занесло в аэропорт Кочи на острове Сикоку. — Стив продолжал следить за толпой, но снова кивнул, давая понять, что внимательно слушает. — Рейс задерживали, ты дремал, а я бродил по аэропорту в поисках кофе и увидел огромные постеры с видами средневекового города, развешанные в зале. Меня так изумил этот контраст, что я тогда записал его название, потому что никак не мог понять, какое отношение он может иметь к Японии. Ну а потом погуглил, что на Сикоку есть префектура, которая является городом-побратимом с Ротенбургом. Уже после почитал в википедии о самом городе, и мне просто ужасно захотелось его увидеть. Вместе с тобой, — тихо добавил я и замолчал. Стив опять кивнул. Информация принята, обдумана, уложена на полочку в мозг. Вопрос закрыт.

Тень от небольшой церкви напротив ресторана медленно, но неумолимо росла, переползая по мощеной улочке в нашу сторону, стараясь поглотить окрашенное в цвет обожженного кирпича старое здание гостиницы за нашими спинами. Мы не спеша допили кофе, а потом, поскольку время было еще не позднее, отправились гулять. 

В первых числах июня в Германии отмечали Троицу, и именно в это время в городе в течение нескольких дней проходили игры, показывающие антураж времен той самой тридцатилетней войны. Было очень похоже на наши реконструкции великих битв гавайской истории, только намного масштабнее. Бродить меж лужаек за массивными крепостными стенами города, рассматривая жизнь военных лагерей тех времен, было очень интересно, но еще интереснее было исподтишка наблюдать за Стивом. И в который раз я понимал, что партнер мой по сути и природе своей воин, и всегда им останется. Он согласился на эту поездку только потому, что любил меня и понимал, что я, в отличие от него, всегда желал большего. Вспомнить, хотя бы, в какую истерику он впал, когда нашел мой список желаний и понял, что когда-то я захочу уйти на пенсию. По-моему, для себя он такой вариант не рассматривал, собираясь схватить на очередном задании шальную пулю и погибнуть на поле боя. 

Идя чуть позади, я смотрел на его широкие, по-военному развернутые плечи, как он старается придерживаться прогулочного шага и выглядеть обычным туристом на отдыхе. У него это плохо получалось. Наконец я отвел взгляд, плавно съехав со спины на его упругую задницу, и решил для разнообразия заинтересоваться очередной сценкой. Площадки ограждали низенькие заборчики из тонких деревянных жердей, и посетителям за них хода не было. Но меня настолько заинтересовал огромный вырытый в земле очаг, над которым жарился на вертеле целый поросенок, и стоящая рядом пушка, что я чуть было не полез за ограждение. Хотя, если быть честным, больше всего меня интересовал поросенок, чей насыщенный, сочный и дымный запах оседал на слизистой носа и манил к себе, точно стружка магнитом. Черт, а я ведь недавно плотно поел.

— Ну-у Дэнно, — раздался протяжный голос Стива, в котором был слышен едва сдерживаемый смех, и на запястье легли теплые пальцы. — Ты же не хочешь лезть туда, куда нельзя. Вспомни о хейо, и чем для тебя все это закончилось.

Я почувствовал, как шею заливает краска. Как будто я мог забыть о древнем гавайском храме, кладбище шагающих в ночи и своем упорном нежелании подождать, когда каху, местный священник, благословит членов отряда, и духи позволят нам ступить на неприкосновенную землю, чтобы собрать улики. Я — атеист и не верю во всю эту чушь с богами, но тогда Стив правильно поставил меня на место, указав, что чужую религию надо уважать. А я этим пренебрег, за что и поплатился. 

— Валуны на машину сбросили не боги, — упрямо пробурчал я и сердито посмотрел на Стива снизу вверх. Этот засранец был выше меня на добрую голову. Тот даже и не думал спрятать акулий оскал, который он, явно ошибочно, именовал улыбкой. Из уголков глаз разбежались лучики морщин. Умный человек, а такта как у носорога. Впрочем, и чего я удивляюсь, он всегда был таким. Я не смог удержаться и огрызнулся: — Ты явно растряс свои манеры между люлькой и детским садом.

На этот раз Стив милостиво оставил последнее слово за мной.

Мы ходили по парку, разглядывая сценки из времен, давно покрывшихся неуловимой паутиной прошедших столетий, пока совсем не стемнело. Время близилось к десяти, заходящее солнце подсвечивало оранжевым брюха редких туч, и окружающее пространство, казалось, понемногу погружалось в лиловые сумерки. Из толп гуляющих исчезали пожилые люди, семьи с отпрысками, затихало звонкое эхо детских голосов, на смену им появилось больше стаек подростков и веселящихся компаний, тут и там взрывался дробью смех, звуки голосов становились звонче и громче в свежем вечернем воздухе. Я зевнул в кулак.

— Устал? — спросил Стив.

— Да, немного, — кивнул я. — Наверное, еще не пришел в себя от разницы во времени. Давай вернемся в гостиницу и выпьем на сон грядущий по пиву. Ты платишь.

— Опять забыл бумажник? — нарочито серьезно поднял бровь Стив.

— Нет, это твоя фишка, — фыркнул я.

— Да, ты прав, — Стив засмеялся и на мгновение сжал мое плечо. Ни он, ни я не позволяли себе большего телесного контакта на людях. Но для меня и в этих коротких невинных прикосновениях было не в пример больше интимности, чем в прилюдных проявлениях чувств, которые любит демонстрировать на улицах молодежь. Все-таки в сдержанности есть свой скрытый шарм.

Когда мы вернулись в «Красный петух», нашу гостиницу, ресторан был уже закрыт и Каролина подготавливала стойку для завтрака. Она не отказалась нацедить нам еще по кружке пива, и, пожелав ей доброго вечера, мы устроились за столом у окна. Сидели в уютном молчании и наблюдали за вечерним факельным шествием участников этого, если можно так выразиться, карнавала. Более правильного слова, я, как ни пытался, подобрать не мог. В темноте отблики факельных огней яркими вспышками высвечивали то стайку маркитанток, одетых ярко, словно цыганки, приветственно машущих руками стоящим по бокам улицы туристам, то шел «раненый» солдатик и с удовольствием рвал глотку, распевая какую-то воинственную песенку. Его с двух сторон обнимали друзья, по бедрам били палаши или сабли (я в холодном оружии не разбираюсь), и вся эта мизансцена пьяненько, но весело покачивалась. Промаршировали барабанщики, палочек в их руках в темноте видно не было и казалось, что сухая задорная дробь сама рождается в воздухе, отталкиваясь от белой, туго натянутой мембраны барабанов. Важно ступая стайкой черных воронов, напыщенно прошествовали отцы города — члены совета, за ними шли элегантно одетые жены, ведя за руки детей. Шли ремесленники и простые крестьяне. Наконец, волна шествия схлынула, превратившись в тонкий ручеек после дождя. Последней несколько солдат тащили пушку, задорно подпрыгивающую на булыжной мостовой, зрители расходились, и улица скоро опустела и притихла, успокоенная тьмой.

Я отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на глиняную кружку, стоящую на столе перед Стивом.

— Почти допил, — сказал он. Серые глаза казались почти черными в тусклом освещении спящего ресторана. Я кивнул и в пару глотков расправился со своим пивом. Мы часто удивляли окружающих, общаясь, казалось, на каком-то глубинном, ментальном уровне, когда слова были не нужны. Стив чувствовал меня, как никто другой. Даже с Рейчел, моей бывшей женой, на самом пике наших отношений не возникало такой щемящей глубины и понимания.

Дойдя до середины коридора, соединяющего ресторан с гостиницей, Стив остановился у темнеющего справа провала деревянной лестницы, оглянулся на меня и приподнял бровь. Брови у него, в отличие от меня, росли не так густо и напоминали перевернутые галочки, поднимающиеся домиками над нахмуренным лбом, когда он был удивлен. Я пожал плечами, словно говоря: «Если детке любопытно, то почему бы и нет», и Стив тут же поставил ногу на первую ступеньку. Лестница на второй этаж изгибалась спиралью и нещадно скрипела, словно старушка, жалующаяся на ревматизм. Страшно подумать: когда Колумб лишь открыл Америку, этому зданию было уже более сотни лет, и ступеньки лестницы, по которой я поднимался, казались мне путем в бесконечную бездну прошлого. 

Оказавшись на площадке, я огляделся. Этаж купался в сумраке, сквозь маленькие окошки скупо лился лунный свет, и в его блеклых пятнах проявлялись, как на бежево-черном негативе, массивная форма кресла с изогнутыми подлокотниками и очертания овального столика. В другом углу я заметил какую-то странную конструкцию с колесом. Я обернулся на Стива: тот стоял в зеве проема, ведущего в следующее помещение, и лунный свет, льющийся ему в спину, четко очерчивал силуэт, делая его плоским, словно вырезанную из бумаги фигурку.

— Иди сюда, — негромко позвал он, и я не стал заставлять себя ждать. Помещение, в котором мы оказались, явно служило банкетным залом. Зал, конечно, громко сказано: метров, самое большее, пятьдесят в квадрате; но из-за старых перекрестий открытых черных балок, делящих его надвое, и столов под белыми скатертями он казался много меньше. Стив покрутил головой, видимо, в поисках выключателя, но потом, не найдя, громко выдохнул и пожал плечами. — Помнишь, — раздался в темноте его голос, — герр Галлус говорил нам, что когда проводили реставрацию гостиницы, то нашли кусок первой крепостной стены и не стали ее снова заделывать, а оставили так? Вон она. 

Черный силуэт головы качнулся, а потом он пропал в густой тени, сделав два шага влево. Я шагнул за ним и понял, что глаза немного привыкли к сумраку, и я вижу Стива, стоящего у стены. Я подошел и встал рядом, а потом поднял руку и дотронулся до камней. Стив повторил мой жест. Поверхность под пальцами была прохладной и гладкой, словно отполированной. Только в стыках между камнями ощущалась шершавость скрепляющего материала. Я замер, чувствуя, как меня неумолимо охватывает трепет, которому я затруднялся дать название. Глубокое уважение, невозможность постичь, что смотрю на нечто, виденное теми, кто уже давно истлел в могилах, а может, гнет веков. Не знаю.

— О, а это что? — вдруг воскликнул Стив, возвращая меня в настоящее, и почти уткнулся носом в стену.

— Что? — спросил я и потянулся к нему.

— Там что-то ребристое и, кажется, округлое, — пробурчал Стив себе под нос, и я услышал скребущий звук.

— Эй, Стивен, ты что там делаешь? — заволновался я. Вы бы тоже начали нервничать, знай Стива так же хорошо, как и я. — Что бы тебе сейчас ни взбрело в голову, я считаю, что это плохая идея.

— Мне кажется, это что-то металлическое и круглое, и я хочу это вытащить, — не обращая внимания на мои слова, упрямо пропыхтел Стив, продолжая царапать ногтем. Потом выудил из кармана купленный в сувенирной лавке настоящий швейцарский нож и решительно открыл лезвие.

— Слушай, тебя мама что, не учила, что памятники исторической культуры трогать нельзя?! — зашипел я, стараясь придать своему голосу как можно больше суровости и осуждения. — Может, тебе еще гвоздь найти, и ты нацарапаешь «тут был Стив»? — под аккомпанемент моей ругани он вдруг прекратил свой акт вандализма и торжествующе протянул мне открытую ладонь. На ней лежал крупный щербатый кругляш. Я тут же перестал ругаться и с любопытством вытянул шею. 

— Тут плохо видно, — с сожалением заметил Стив. — Давай уже доберемся до номера и там рассмотрим, но мне кажется, что это монета. — Я открыл рот, но Стив меня опередил. — Естественно, ты же не подумал, что я ее прикарманю? Утром отдадим Галлусу, вдруг это музейная ценность. — Я успокоенно захлопнул рот и повернулся к выходу. 

Оказавшись в номере, Стив, сделав всего лишь шаг, плюхнулся на кровать и кинул свою находку на белоснежный пододеяльник. Я зашел следом, закрыл за собой дверь и тут же споткнулся о вытянутые ноги Стива; в зеркале на стене у входа мелькнула моя раздраженная физиономия. Я фыркнул. Наша комнатка размерами скорее напоминала скворечник, но тем не менее была чистой, уютной и вмещала решительно всю мебель, что полагается в нормальном номере. Два маленьких окошка выходили в тихий переулок. 

Я скинул ботинки, пошевелил уставшими пальцами, осторожно добрался до своей стороны кровати и сел в изголовье, подоткнув подушку под спину.

— Дай сюда, — протянул я повелительным тоном. Стив кинул кругляш мне под бок и поднялся одним слитным движением.

— Рассматривай, а я пока душ приму, — сказал он и скрылся за дверью ванной комнаты. Вскоре оттуда послышался звук льющейся воды.

Я пошарил по простыне у бедра, и вскоре в моей ладони действительно оказалась монета. Довольно крупная, с отколотым кусочком, неровная, ребристая и потертая. Потемневшая от времени, лишь в немногих глубоких выемках между латинскими буквами она еще поблескивала серебряными проплешинами. На аверсе был хорошо виден портрет мужчины с бородкой колышком. Он показался мне нелепым, словно шаржевым. Отчеканенные по кругу слова разобрать не удалось, но логика подсказывала, что это могла быть латынь.

Я задумчиво перевернул монету и так увлекся разглядыванием полустертого герба на реверсе, что не заметил, как Стив вышел из ванной, и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда он вдруг низко навис, склонив лицо к моему. Обнаженный, лишь в полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер. С мокрых волос мне на нос упала капля воды. Я легонько толкнул его в лоб. Он не сдвинулся, спрашивая безмолвно, но красноречиво. И зачем, детка, я все равно никогда и ни в чем не мог тебе отказать. Я пошевелил бедрами, немного раздвигая ноги, чтобы ему было удобнее. Тело Стива всегда было горячим, почти обжигающим, как песок на пляже в полуденный зной, щедро отдающий свое тепло. Я потянул на себя весь этот жар, обхватив рукой за шею, и мне было все равно, что я могу обжечься.

— Дикарь, — в тишине ночи мой голос прозвучал сипло, но громко, и я облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы. Он шумно выдохнул мне в шею, а потом я почувствовал легкий укус и вздрогнул от скручивающего предвкушения — самец сегодня он. Поцелуи Стива ложились на кожу так легко, словно по лицу кто-то водил невесомым пером. Скрипнула кровать, когда он приподнялся и начал одной рукой расстегивать непослушные пуговицы на моей рубашке; сдвинув ткань, он сжал мой сосок. От влажных волос слабо пахло хвойным шампунем. Я выгнулся навстречу ласке, усиливая нажим. Стив сгреб в горсть полы рубашки и потянул вверх, вытаскивая из брюк. В ночной тишине особенно громко звякнула пряжка пояса, за ней вжикнула молния, а потом как со стороны я услышал свой стон, когда член вырвался на свободу из плена мучившей ткани. Стив оторвался от моих горевших и припухших губ и двинулся вниз, чтобы помочь снять нижнюю часть одежды. Я по-детски хихикнул и инстинктивно брыкнул пяткой от щекотки, когда он, стаскивая с меня носки, задел чувствительное место.

Вообще, мне кажется, что в раздевании мужчины, без разницы, стоит он или лежит, нет ничего эротичного, одна неловкая возня. Но, видимо, Стив так не считал, да и мне сразу стало не до смеха, когда он наклонился, и в одно плавное движение мой член оказался в узкой глубине влажного рта, и чувствительная головка ткнулась в нёбо. По телу прокатилась теплая волна, рука сама легла на колкую макушку, а потом остатки мыслей смыло чистое возбуждение. Я чувствовал пятками прохладную мягкость простыней, беззащитную открытость широко раздвинутых коленей, смутно ощущал ласки внутренней стороной бедер, пальцы, разминающие и осторожно растягивающие стенки ануса. Словно издалека я слышал стоны, мои ли, Стива — нервные окончания сбоили, посылая в мозг обрывки сигналов. А потом он оказался на мне, горячий, пахнущий терпким мускусом возбуждения, и я расслабился, облегчая путь его крепко стоящему члену в мое тело. Как и всегда, слабая тянущая боль первого проникновения заставила сосредоточиться на неприятном в первые мгновения, распирающем ощущении в заднице. Стив ненадолго замер, давая мне передышку, переключившись на мои губы, его пальцы зарылись в моих волосах, массируя кожу, и я окончательно расслабился и поплыл. Бедра шевельнулись, словно приглашая, и Стив, чутко слушая сигналы моего тела, тут же откликнулся сильным выпадом, выпуская страсть в свободный полет, и лишь сплетенные воедино тени на стене повторяли наш путь.

Я снова начинал воспринимать мир, медленно и неуверенно всплывающий перед глазами. Почувствовал влажным от пота телом свежее дуновение ночи из открытого окна, смутно видел окружающие предметы; рядом на спине лежал тяжело дышащий Стив, прикрыв глаза предплечьем. Я покосился на него, взгляд скользнул на блестящий от смазки, опустошенный член в гнезде темных волос, в голове пронеслись отзвуки его хриплых стонов, и меня тряхнуло отголоском спадающего возбуждения. Стив отнял руку от лица и повернулся на бок, опершись на локоть.

— Все хорошо? — спросил он, внимательно глядя мне в глаза.

— Просто отлично, — тихо отозвался я и потянулся. — Еще только быстренько ополоснуться и спать.

— Давай, — согласился Стив, и наклонившись, крепко поцеловал меня в губы, царапнув небритой щекой по коже.

Когда я вышел из душа, он уже крепко спал, не удосужившись накрыться, и его загорелое расслабленное тело казалось темно-бронзовым, почти черным на белом пятне кровати. Я лег на свою сторону, но тут же подскочил, почувствовав спиной какой-то предмет, вытащил из-под себя забытую в пылу страсти монету и чуть тут же не швырнул на пол. Невозможно, но факт: она была обжигающе горячей и будто светилась в темноте. Я моргнул и свечение исчезло, но не неестественное тепло. Наверное, показалось. Мне стало не по себе, словно безмолвный кусок металла о чем-то предупреждал. Пообещав себе завтра первым же делом избавиться от этой штуки, я провалился в черную дыру сна.


	2. Глава 2

Словно кто-то невидимый неожиданно и сильно ткнул меня в бок узловатым пальцем, вырывая из сна, и я распахнул глаза, чтобы тут же зажмуриться. Я лежал в кромешной и полной темноте. И что это, черт побери, значит? В нашем номере окна, хоть и маленькие, лишь в нижней половине прикрытые ажуром деревенских ситцевых занавесок, пропускали более чем достаточно света, тем более, что и мои внутренние часы уверяли о разгаре утра, когда просто не может быть такой черной в своей абсолютности темноте. Может, я еще сплю? 

Я снова открыл глаза и старательно уставился во мрак, как будто он мог рассеяться от моего сурового взгляда. В висках застучало, лоб начал покрываться испариной, и ладони стали влажными от страха. Ненавижу признаваться в слабости, но от клаустрофобии так и не удалось вылечиться, и теперь она быстро накрывала удушливой волной паники. Я глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь определить свое положение в мироздании и успокоиться. В ноздри хлынули неожиданные запахи сена, пыли и затхлого воздуха, сильно пахло дымом. От этой обонятельной какофонии я закашлялся. Послышалось далекое громыхание, как будто в паре километров шел мощный грозовой фронт. Рядом что-то сухо зашуршало, и я инстинктивно ткнул в сторону звука сжатым кулаком. Послышалась сдавленная ругань на гавайском. Ну, то есть, гавайский язык я так и не выучил, поэтому не понял ни слова, но экспрессивность тона явно указывала на то, что Стив мне не комплимент сделал.

— Ты что творишь, Дэниэл? — раздался раздраженный голос, и я почувствовал на плече крепкую хватку. — Что, черт возьми, происходит?

— Да мне-то откуда знать! — зашипел я и поморщился. — Я ничего не вижу, я ослеп!

— Так, Дэнни, не истери, — голос Стива моментально стал спокойным и собранным, словно нажатием кнопки в нем включился боец, морской котик, который в любых обстоятельствах держит себя в руках и может соображать и просчитывать варианты. — Я тоже не вижу ни зги, так что, как минимум, ты не ослеп. Давай-ка разберемся для начала, где мы.

Я через силу сел, чувствуя ладонями и задницей грубую ткань простыни и комковатый матрас. Казалось, что в него напихали старые замшелые кукурузные початки. Наш матрас в отеле таким не был. Правее от меня послышался стук, и голос Стива произнес:

— Не могу встать, с моей стороны кровати какая-то стена.

Сирена уже завывала у меня в мозгах, и я обхватил голову мелко дрожащими руками в попытке глотнуть воздуха. Послышался звонкий удар, как будто кто-то хлопнул двумя деревяшками, сдавленное чертыхание, шорох, меня затошнило, а потом опять раздался голос:

— Так, я не могу выпрямиться во весь рост, сверху вроде потолок. Дэнни?

Моего лица что-то коснулось, и я чуть не заорал от ужаса, отпрянул в сторону, ударился плечом о деревянную стену и забился в угол кровати. Меня пронзила невозможная, но от того не менее реальная догадка, и я выдохнул, чувствуя, как разум, стремительно набирая скорость, катится в бездну:

— Стив, нас похоронили заживо. У нас скоро кончится воздух, и мы умрем. — Голос предательски дрожал, я снова попытался вдохнуть и буквально увидел внутренним зрением, как с каждым моим вдохом уменьшается количество кислорода в этом гробу. Я с огромным усилием подавил рвотный позыв.

— Дэнни, Дэнни, эй, приятель, успокойся. Подумай логично. — Единственным якорем в этом кромешном, затхлом кошмаре, пахнущим пыльным чердаком и еще черт знает чем, оставался голос Стива, и лишь он мог удержать меня от полного падения в безумие страха. — Для гроба тут слишком просторно, ну где ты видел домовину кинг-сайз? — Я слишком хорошо знал своего партнера и мог распознать мельчайшие оттенки палитры его голоса, в том числе и скрытую усмешку: своей болтовней он пытался меня отвлечь и успокоить. — Если это похищение, то нас связали бы, да и вряд ли стали заботиться, кладя для удобства матрас и подушки. И потом, мы в отпуске, ну, подумай сам, кому нас тут доставать? О том, что мы здесь, знают лишь Лу и Джерри. Мы отсюда выберемся и во всем разберемся. Дыши, Дэнни, дыши.

Я молчал и дышал, как и приказал Стив, слушая шуршание и постукивание костяшек пальцев о дерево.

— Дэнни, — снова раздался хрипловатый голос, отвлекающий меня от страшных мыслей. — Я тут что-то нащупал, похоже на щеколду. — Одновременно с его словами раздался слабый стук, скрип, и вдруг одна из стенок «гроба» распахнулась на две половинки, словно створки старого шкафа, и в нашу тюрьму хлынул тусклый, но мне в тот момент показавшийся необычайно ярким, дневной свет. В этот-то свет и выпал Стив, сверкнув на мгновение голыми ягодицами. Рефлекторно я подался вперед, за ним, глаза понемногу привыкали к скудному свету, с трудом проникающему сквозь грязные маленькие оконца в наклонном скате крыши, и я начал видеть и осознавать окружающее.

Я сидел, как и подумал секунду назад, в шкафу, в нутре которого пряталась кровать. Некий нелепый симбиоз кровати и шкафа. Под ладонями ощущалась грубая ткань серой простыни, в глубине двумя комками темнели подушки. И тут я вспомнил: такое сооружение мы видели накануне, в доме-музее ремесленников. В брошюрке, выданной нам при входе, было написано, что такие кровати хозяева ставили на чердаках и предоставляли сезонным разнорабочим, поскольку членами семьи те не были и спальные места в жилых помещениях для них не предусматривались. А в виде шкафов их делали для защиты от холода, поскольку чердаки не отапливались, ну и от грызунов, конечно. 

На мгновение у меня мелькнула мысль, что нас со Стивом, не предупредив, втянули в одну из сценок жизни тех времен. Жители Ротенбурга разыгрывали такие повсюду каждый день игр. Мы вдоволь и с интересом на них насмотрелись. Вспомнить хоть ту, где «наказывали» булочника, которого поймали на выпекании булочек меньшего, чем положено, веса. Но я тут же отбросил ее как абсурдную. Похитить так, что мы ничего не почувствовали, отнести на какой-то чердак и уложить в шкаф. Для этого нас нужно было бы под завязку накачать снотворным или наркотиками. Но я чувствовал себя прекрасно, никаких признаков отравления, паника отступила и голова была ясной. Нет, такая шутка была бы слишком дурного тона.

От того места, куда свалился Стив, послышался странный звук, как будто воробья придушили, пока он чирикал над крошками хлеба. Я решительно выполз из своего угла, вытянул шею и тоже чуть не чирикнул. В центре помещения, ну, по крайней мере, той его части, что была мне видна, стояла… Кэтрин Роллинз. У меня отвисла челюсть, театр абсурда продолжался, и мне досталось почетное место в первом ряду партера. Кэтрин, сколько я ее знал, носившая исключительно военную форму, а вне армейских будней обычно щеголявшая в черных шмотках, сейчас стояла перед нами в старинном бордовом платье в пол, в многочисленных разрезах которого виднелась белая ткань. Рукава были пышными и расшитыми узорами, а шею украшал полукруглый стоячий белый воротник. Волосы были забраны в вычурную прическу с россыпью жемчужин. Выглядела она очень богатой и респектабельной дамой прошлых веков. С одного бока, засунув большой палец в рот, пряталась в складках длинных юбок маленькая девочка, крепко держась за ее руку. Сурово сведенные черные бровки, яркий пухлый рот. Этот ребенок казался миниатюрной копией своей матери. По другую сторону стоял мальчик лет десяти в богатом черном костюмчике и широкополой шляпе с пером. На боку виднелась миниатюрная шпага. Для ребенка этого возраста вид у него тоже был достаточно серьезный. Сама же Кэтрин в этот момент напоминала мне Немезиду, только что без крыльев. Того и гляди, молнии из глаз посыпятся. Она, не отрываясь, смотрела на Стива, все еще сидящего на полу, мне были видны его макушка и широкие плечи. Складывалось ощущение, что Кэтрин даже не дышала; высоко поднятая корсажем грудь казалась неподвижной. В воздухе ощутимо запахло озоном. Опять послышался отдаленный гром.

Наконец Стиву, видимо, надоела эта пантомима, и он встал. А потом его шея налилась багровым, и он молниеносно сел на кровать, скромно прикрыв чресла ладошкой. Я фыркнул: эдакий импровизированный фиговый листок да на его достоинства маловат будет — и удостоился презрительного взгляда Кэтрин. Ну да, ничего нового она не увидела бы, ведь когда-то у них были отношения. Мне резко захотелось отползти обратно в спасительную глубь кровати, я даже оценил все преимущество этой конструкции, но удержался на месте.

— Ущипни меня, — одними губами прошептал Стив, не сводя глаз с колоритной группки.

— Не буду я тебя щипать, — возмущенно прошипел я. — Что за детство, ей-богу!

— Я просто не верю своим глазам, — все так же шепотом произнес Стив, и на его лице появилась печать глубокой озабоченности. — У нас с тобой что, коллективный глюк?

— Так, ладно, — в конце концов произнес я, измученный всеобщим молчанием, а ситуация, между тем, яснее не становилась. Прямо детский сад какой-то. — Кэтрин, приятная конечно встреча, и все такое, но как ты здесь оказалась? Тебе проболтался Лу или Джерри, и ты решила сделать нам сюрприз? Хотя, скорее, каждое твое появление в жизни Стива означает, что ты потащишь его в очередную жопу мира кого-нибудь спасать. — Пока я говорил, она внимательно рассматривала меня, будто обнаружила вдруг заговорившую перед ее носом навозную муху, и с каждым моим словом соболиная бровь заметно поднималась выше и выше. Очень хотелось подойти и придержать, а то прям боязно становилось, что она убежит с лица под волосы. Видимо, ей надоело разглядывать мою физиономию, и она обратила свой взор на Стива. 

— Георг, почему ваш конюх осмелился открыть рот и заговорить со мной, когда ему этого не было позволено? — надменно спросила она. Девочка рядом с ней выпустила влажный палец из плена губ и так и осталась стоять с открытым ртом, пустив слюну на подбородок. Стив повернулся с недоуменным видом, словно надеялся за своей широкой спиной отыскать рядом со мной того самого Георга. Но не нашел, поэтому снова повернулся к Кэтрин.

— Кэт, у тебя все в порядке? Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? И вообще, откуда ты тут взялась? — Ну, как всегда, Макгарретт короток и лаконичен.

— Это и мой дом, муж мой, в котором я имею все права находиться на положении вашей благородной супруги, — чопорно ответила Кэтрин, а потом кивнула сначала на мальчика, а потом и на девочку, — так же, как и ваши отпрыски. И я бы попросила не называть меня странными именами. Меня зовут Магдалена Нуш, и вы прекрасно это знаете. Так же, как и знаете, что оскорбляете меня своими низменными, богопротивными кувырканиями с этим холопом, словно происходите не из благородной семьи патрициев, а низменных плебеев. Да еще в такое тяжкое для нашего города время. Поднимайтесь, ваша милость, да прикройте срам, вас ждет мой отец. — С этими словами она развернулась и поплыла в сторону темнеющего в углу провала лестницы, негодующе шурша юбками.

И тут здравомыслие совершенно мне отказало, так же, как и попытки думать рационально, и я выпалил ей вслед: «Это какого черта я вдруг стал конюхом?»; одновременно мою фразу перекрыл голос опять обернувшегося ко мне Стива: «Дэнни, это не мои дети, я тебе не изменял!» В этот момент брови Стива были куда более выразительны, чем у Гровера. Лу просто зарыдал бы от зависти. Кэтрин, почему-то возомнившая себя Магдаленой, даже не повернулась на наши выкрики и вскоре скрылась на лестнице, пустив впереди себя детей.

Стив молчал. Я сидел, надувшись, и злился. Все же приходилось признать, что, скорее всего, это какой-то розыгрыш, и я даже начал ждать, что вот-вот откуда-нибудь выскочат оператор и ведущий с микрофоном, и окажется, что нас снимали скрытой камерой для передачи «Голые и напуганные»*. Но никто не выскакивал, пилить было некого, хотя для этого мне всегда хватало Стива, поэтому я внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Что, я слишком громко дышу? — тут же отреагировал он. Умничка.

— Нет, мне достаточно слышать, как ворочаются мысли у тебя в голове, — отозвался я. — И вообще, это ты виноват.

— Я? Да тут-то я в чем виноват?

— Не знаю, но ты виноват всегда, смирись уже с этим, — припечатал я, довольно ухмыляясь. — И вообще, почему это я конюх, когда тебе отвели роль аж патриция. Чего-то я не улавливаю: мы в Германии, причем тут патриции? 

Стив пожал плечами.

— Дэнни, ты задаешь неправильные вопросы. Важнее одеться, выяснить, что происходит, где мы находимся, поблагодарить за веселую шутку и вернуться в отель. Я не собираюсь и дальше участвовать в этом балагане. — С этими словами Стив встал с кровати. Ну, он прав, конечно, но все равно обидно. Я полез вслед за ним и тут же почувствовал, как покрываюсь гусиной кожей.

— Холодно, — поежился я и огляделся в поисках нашей одежды. Вместо нее у кровати обнаружились одна серо-белая кучка и другая, побольше, преимущественно черно-коричневых цветов, видно было, что и ткань побогаче. Стив тут же цапнул себе ту, что побольше.

— Ну, раз я патриций, то и одежда эта мне по статусу больше подходит, — сказал он, встряхивая длинный плащ с широкими рукавами, отороченный бежевым мехом. Я кисло разглядывал темно-серые бесформенные штаны из грубой холстины. Одевать это на голое тело не хотелось, одежка явно попахивала грязью, чужим потом и конюшней. С чистым реквизитом у местных костюмеров что-то не сложилось. Я уже стоял одетый, а Стив все еще возился с пуговицами на камзоле. На полу, под штанами, оказалась тяжелая ажурная цепь из желтого металла, увенчанная крупным круглым медальоном. — Ну, я готов, — Стив нацепил на себя цепь и выпятил грудь.

— Ты забыл еще вот это, модник, — кивнул я на последнюю часть его туалета. Эту вещь сложно было назвать жабо, скорее, похожим на вафлю двойным круглым воротником белого цвета. 

— Не буду я напяливать на себя эту удавку, она мне не пойдет, — скривился Стив. Я так и не понял: он серьезно или придуривается, и не стал реагировать.

Наконец мы покинули холодный, продуваемый чердак и, спустившись по узкой деревянной лестнице, попали, видимо, на жилой этаж. Он был пуст и тих. Быстро заглянув в каждую комнату, мы убедились, что в небольших спальнях, одна из которых явно служила детской, хотя, кроме миниатюрных кроваток, почти ничто не указывало, что в ней жили и спали дети, никого нет. Этажом ниже обнаружились еще три спальни. Тут мы наконец наткнулись на человека, девушку, вышедшую из комнаты со стопкой белья. По ее внешнему виду было ясно, что она играет роль служанки. Простое, круглое деревенское личико с россыпью веснушек вокруг чуть приплюснутого носа обрамлял смешной чепчик на макушке. При виде нас глаза ее расширились от страха, она тут же опустила взгляд в пол и присела, после чего чуть ли не бегом припустила дальше, огибая нас по дуге.

— Эй, девушка, подождите, пожалуйста, минутку, нам надо задать вам пару вопросов. Это не займет много вашего времени, — остановил ее Стив. Та замерла, словно маленький кабанчик, ослепленный светом фар, и покорно повернулась в нашу сторону.

— Да, ваша милость, — пролепетала она, не поднимая глаз. Мне казалось, что бедняжка мечтала оказаться где угодно, только не рядом со Стивом. Странно, тот был, без ложной скромности, красивым мужчиной и обычно вызывал у женщин любого возраста другую реакцию.

— Скажите, где мы находимся? — спокойно спросил Стив, заметив, что наша собеседница его попросту боится.

— В вашем доме, герр Нуш, — ее глаза под опущенными к полу веками странно забегали, что вызвало у меня еще большее недоумение. — Ага, ясно, — пробормотал он. — А где Кэтрин?

У девушки от удивления аж лицо вытянулось, и она на мгновение вскинула оказавшиеся карими глаза.

— Кэтрин? Простите, ваша милость, я не знаю никого с таким именем.

— А, ну, моя жена… — изменил формулировку вопроса Стив.

— Ваша супруга внизу, в парадной комнате вместе с бургомистром Бецольдом, ваша милость. Я могу идти? — скороговоркой выпалила она. В этот момент она была похожа на сжатую между пальцев пружину, отпустишь — и та с огромной скоростью звонко скакнет в сторону.

— Да, идите, — взмахом руки разрешил Стив, поняв, что ничего от девушки не добьется. Той моментально и след простыл, лишь мелькнул за дверью край темной юбки. Стив покачал головой и повернулся ко мне. — Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? По мне, так, вся ситуация перестает быть томной. Я нутром чую какую-то неприятность, но не могу понять, куда мы вляпались. Кстати, ты заметил, что тут нигде нет электричества? Не знаю, его отсутствие можно было предположить в какой-нибудь общине, отвергающей блага цивилизации и живущей в глуши леса так, как жили предки. Но в центре исторического города, где полно туристов?

Я кивнул, соглашаясь. Стоило осмотреться вокруг и становилось понятно, что того места, где мы сейчас находились, не касалась тень цивилизации двадцать первого века. Как и заметил наблюдательный Стив, здесь не было признаков электричества: с потолка не свисали люстры, на прикроватных столиках вместо ночников красовались подсвечники с оплывшими свечами, я не увидел до сих пор ни одного телевизора, никакой техники. Невысокие потолки, неровная мазанка между ребрами массивных черных балок. Казалось, мы бродим по музею, но и одновременно словно являемся мешающей соринкой в нежном нутре этого дома. Впервые с того момента, как я раскрыл глаза во мраке, мне в голову закралась безумная мысль, что это все не розыгрыш и не театральная постановка реалити-шоу, а невозможная, страшная, но от этого не менее реальная действительность: мы оказались в другом времени. По лицу будто скользнуло холодное крыло летучей мыши, я вздрогнул и оглянулся на Стива. 

— Стив… 

— Мы ведь реалисты, Дэнни, — продолжил за меня он, — и не верим, как Джерри, в инопланетян и путешествия во времени. Но у меня возникла та же мысль, хотя, я думаю, что разумнее всего было бы еще подождать и выяснить больше подробностей.

Я кивнул в сторону лестницы и, прежде чем повернуться к ней, Стив поднял руку и погладил меня по щеке тыльной стороной ладони. Я еле удержался, чтобы не податься вперед, не прижаться ближе и не потереться о нее.

— Кот, — одними губами прошептал Стив, и из уголков его глаз разбежались лучики морщин.

На сей раз пролет вниз, огражденный ажурными деревянными балясинами привел нас, похоже, на общий этаж с двумя помещениями. Из небольшого холла через правую дверь виднелся кусок стола темного дерева и несколько стульев, дверь же в левую комнату была плотно закрыта. Сквозь нее глухо доносились невнятные обрывки слов, разбивающиеся о стену, как волна прибоя о скалу: они то поднимались вверх, то опадали, словно в бессилии. Один голос, более высокий, явно принадлежал женщине, обладатель же второго, густого и немного рыкающего, был несомненно мужчиной.

Стив, сопровождаемый мной по пятам, с решительным видом направился к двери и распахнул ее. Мы оказались в небольшой комнате, в которой можно было угадать гостиную. Центральным украшением являлась, несомненно, большая угловая печь, выложенная изразцовой зеленой плиткой, напротив нее стояла пара узких кресел с высокими спинками. Стены на три четверти были закрыты темными деревянными панелями. В пролете между окнами с полупрозрачными узорчатыми стеклами стоял большой сундук, накрытый ажурной салфеткой. Примостившись на его краешке, сидела Кэтрин, ну, то есть, Магдалена. Рядом с ней, заложив руки за спину, стоял дородный мужчина в летах, о чем свидетельствовал венчик седых волос, опоясывающих лысую макушку. Услышав наши шаги, мужчина повернулся, и, перед тем как взглянуть в его лицо, я успел заметить, что он одет так же, как и Стив, а потом язык прилип у меня к нёбу. 

Перед нами стоял герр Галлус, и я на мгновение уже было обрадовался, что все-таки ошибся в своих предположениях, что все в порядке, и мы там, где и должны быть, в своем времени, и что нас-таки разыграли. Но уже в следующую секунду я понял, что заблуждаюсь. Этот человек был похож на герра Галлуса лишь внешне, но в лице его и осанке присутствовала печать такой силы и властности, какую с подобной естественностью могли и могут носить лишь сильные мира сего.

— Георг, — начал он, глядя на Стива, и тот лишь согласно кивнул, смирившись с именем, которым его здесь наградили, и не имея желания спорить, не зная правил игры. На меня внимания никто не обращал, но пока такой расклад был более чем удобен, поскольку я ничего не понимал. — Я закончил свои дела и отправил жену и детей прочь из города, заплатив мешком серебряной утвари двум наемникам из армии Тилли. Они обещали вывести их на дорогу в сторону Вюрцбурга, хотя один Господь знает, дойдут ли они и будут ли там в безопасности. Все в руках его. И, хотя я не могу понять, почему ты тянешь, и моя дочь, твоя супруга, и внуки мои до сих пор еще здесь, верю, что у тебя, должно, веские на то причины. Но ты бы поторопился. Когда часы на старой ратуше пробьют пять раз к вечерне, мы должны вернуться в мэрию, как и остальные члены совета.

— А какой сегодня день? — следуя своим мыслям, невпопад спросил Стив, пока игнорируя обвинения в невнимательности к судьбе собственной «супруги с детьми» и к своим «делам».

— Понедельник, — с некоей растерянностью, явно ему несвойственной, ответил мужчина и обменялся с Магдаленой быстрыми взглядами. Та пожала плечами, мол, «я говорила», и снова отвернулась, уставившись в белесое оконное стекло. Только руки, сложенные на коленях и терзающие изрядно помятый кружевной платок, выдавали ее волнение. За окном шел дождь, в комнате было сумеречно и оттого еще более тревожно, будто надо всеми, находящимися в ней, довлела страшная безысходность.

— Нет, бургомистр, меня интересуют дата и год, — уточнил Стив, сложив руки на груди. — И, если не затруднит, опишите в двух словах, что происходит.

Бургомистр Бецольд, а это мог быть только он (служанка и не упоминала больше никаких имен), посерел лицом и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Сегодня тридцать первое октября года тысяча шестьсот тридцать первого от рождества Христова, — проговорил он хриплым от волнения голосом и умолк, с жалостью глядя на Стива. Потом нагнулся, выхватил из рук Магдалены скомканный носовой платок и промокнул вспотевший лоб. Очень хотелось вырвать у него эту тряпицу, поскольку, услышав дату, я тоже покрылся холодным потом. Если это все правда, мы вляпались, ни много ни мало, в ту самую тридцатилетнюю войну, что раздирала Европу на части почти всю первую половину семнадцатого века. Поверить в это было сложно, как и принять то, что все происходит на самом деле.

— Нуш, в других обстоятельствах лекаря бы вам, но теперь... — бургомистр развел руками и снова взглянул на Магдалену. Где-то в доме глухо пробили часы.

— Так, а что теперь изменилось, раз лекарь мне не поможет? — все так же спокойно поинтересовался Стив.

— Ну, наверное то, что город не выдержал осады и пал, генерал фон Тилли занял ратушу, и что весь городской совет, включая меня и вас, он приговорил к смертной казни. Нас отпустили из тюрьмы сегодня поутру, чтобы все закончили свои земные дела и позаботились о близких. Теперь мы должны вернуться под стражу, утром нас повесят, а город отдадут на разграбление. — Голос Бецольда звучал так обыденно, словно он говорил о приглашении на рутинную вечеринку. Я почувствовал, как у меня на голове зашевелились волосы. Вот уж занесло, так занесло. 

— Да с какой это стати! Не имею ни малейшего желания подставлять шею под петлю. Нам надо выбраться за укрепления, собрать людей и попытаться отбить город! — воскликнул Стив.

— Стивен! — зашипел я. — Выключи сейчас же морского котика, тебе тут не двадцать первый век! Нельзя менять ход истории, а то устроишь тут эффект бабочки, и мы вернемся в какой-нибудь зомби-апокалипсис.

— А ты что же, мечтаешь, чтобы меня повесили? — подняв бровь, повернулся ко мне Стив.

— Нет, не мечтаю, — замахал я руками. — Нам надо думать о том, как вернуться, черт подери, в свое время, и как можно скорее!

— А ты знаешь, как это сделать? Может, просто спросить у них? — Стив кивнул на наших собеседников и широко улыбнулся. — Не знают ли они случайно, где тут находится временной портал?

Во время перепалки бургомистр и Магдалена смотрели на нас с вытянувшимися лицами. Они явно жалели о недоступности лекаря, причем для нас обоих.

— Представьте себе, бургомистр, конюхи тоже разговаривают, — огрызнулся я. Надоело, что на меня смотрят, как на неведомую зверушку. Бургомистр пожал плечами и перевел взгляд на Стива.

— Простите, Георг, мне сложно уследить за ходом ваших мыслей, — сказал он, — в городе много разных архитектурных порталов. Но как вы собираетесь противостоять шестидесятитысячной армии «Магдебургского палача», даже если предположить, что вам удастся выбраться из города и найти хоть какое-то оружие? А люди? Когда два дня назад врагам удалось взорвать башни с запасами пороха, те восемьсот шведов, что были расквартированы в городе, сбежали милостью Тилли. Смиритесь, Нуш, ибо смирение — вот удел, что достался нам, мученикам божьим, что не колеблясь восходят на костер за веру и народ свой.

Я видел, как Стив скривился, будто ему очищенный лимон целиком в рот засунули и разжевать заставили. За семь лет совместной работы мы попадали в разные передряги, но вот средневековые религиозные войны, к тому же с обещанием близкой казни за эту самую религию — это было что-то новенькое. Такой расклад нас явно не устраивал, но лично у меня мысли разбегались в разные стороны, как муравьи из потревоженного муравейника.

— Сколько идти до ратуши? — хмуро спросил Стив. Я буквально видел, как у него в мозгу вертятся колесики, проигрывающие ситуацию в поисках оптимального решения.

— Вы что, и этого не помните? — отвернувшись от окна, наконец подала голос Магдалена. В ее глубоком приятном контральто можно было расслышать оттенки презрения, как будто «амнезия» ее супруга и явное нежелание добровольно лишиться жизни принижало его в глазах благородной дамы.

— Сожалею, мадам, — ограничился Стив коротким ответом.

— Вам нужно лишь перейти дорогу, если повезет, — кивнула на окно Магдалена.

— Хорошо. У меня здесь есть своя комната, кабинет, что-то в этом роде?

— Конечно, ваша милость. Ваш кабинет напротив этой комнаты, — мы удостоились кивка, указывающего за наши спины.

— Вот и отлично, — подытожил Стив. — Я сейчас пойду в свой кабинет и попрошу меня не беспокоить, пока не подойдет время идти к этому самому Тилли. Мой конюх пойдет со мной. Бургомистр, Магдалена. — Вживаясь в роль, Стив попытался отвесить поклон, но у него это получилось откровенно неуклюже. Я бы посмеялся, если бы не ситуация.

Мы пересекли холл и, оказавшись в тиши кабинета за закрытой тяжелой дверью, вздохнули в унисон. Я рухнул на ближайший стул, Стив обошел массивный письменный стол и упал в кресло. В кабинете хозяина мебель была добротной и даже, я бы сказал, более элегантной, нежели во всем остальном доме. Громко тикали высокие напольные часы, в нише одной из стен стоял книжный шкаф, за стеклом виднелись толстые переплеты книг, на многих названия были вытеснены золотом, но у меня не было ни желания, ни времени их разглядывать. На столе перед Стивом лежали бумаги, заполненные мелким витиеватым почерком. По левую руку стояла большая чернильница с крышкой, рядом лежало перо с почерневшим кончиком, небольшой перочинный ножик, по другую сторону — резной подсвечник с незаженными свечами.

Стив осмотрел стол с таким видом, будто решал, как бы половчее снять отпечатки пальцев, но потом вздохнул и откинулся в кресле, попытавшись покачаться. Маневр ему не удался, и он снова выпрямился.

— Ну, и что ты обо всем этом думаешь? — спросил он. — Твоя версия.

Стив всегда умел быстро и точно анализировать информацию, собранную нашей командой во время расследования. «Моя школа», не без гордости подумал я, и ведь никто и никогда даже не подумал бы, что Макгарретт не учился на детектива. 

— А какие тут могут быть версии, она одна, — развел я руками. — Мы с тобой непонятно как попали в прошлое, теперь я уже в этом уверен. Так мало этого, не просто в качестве сторонних наблюдателей, а вполне себе реальными историческими персонажами. Ну, ты, во всяком случае, — поправился я. — Насколько я помню из той постановки, Георг Нуш был бургомистром Ротенбурга.

— Так, и что, меня действительно казнили вместе со всем советом? — Будь я на месте Стива, меня бы тоже этот вопрос интересовал в первую очередь.

— Слушай, а ведь нет! — воскликнул я. — Как же мы забыли: ведь по преданию ты выпил на спор с Тилли три с четвертью литра вина и тем самым спас людей и город.

— А ведь и правда, — хлопнул себя по лбу Стив. — Мы же даже с герром Галлусом об этом говорили. Вот видишь, как все просто. Значит, делаем следующее: идем в ратушу, договариваемся с генералом, я выпиваю вино, а потом мы с тобой откланиваемся и возвращаемся в наше время, — выдал он и завершающим жестом хлопнул ладонями по столешнице, собираясь встать.

— Так, ну-ка, погоди секунду, верблюд ты мой, — осадил я Стива. — И как ты собрался вернуться в наше время, если мы не знаем, как сюда попали?

— Думаю, оно само случится. Видимо, провидение послало нас сюда для этой миссии. А потом попросту ляжем спать в ту шкаф-кровать и, будем надеяться, утром проснемся в своей постели. У тебя есть другие варианты?

Я молчал, поскольку других идей у меня не было, хотя что-то и скребло мозг, как навязчивая щекотка; в этот момент раздался стук, и в щель двери просунулась седая голова Бецольда. На фоне темного коридора его бледное лицо показалось мне печальной маской, залитой белилами близкой смерти, и я вздрогнул: а ведь он действительно мертв вот уже несколько веков. Затем в кабинет вплыл и он сам, за его спиной маячила смутная фигура Магдалены. 

В очередной раз меня поразило, сколько эмоций лично у меня вызывала эта ситуация. С одной стороны, я понимал, что вот это все с нами происходящее, — не наигранная реальность. Не знаю, что за искривленные законы физики закинули нас в давно минувшее время, но прагматичный мозг все равно отказывался принимать окружающее как данность. Так и хотелось поковырять стену ногтем, а вдруг она окажется из обычной прессованной фанеры. Ну, или подойти к бургомистру, дернуть его за такую удобную бородку колышком и с совершенно невинным выражением лица спросить: «Йоу, чо как, брателло?» и проследить за его реакцией. Когда я в юности взахлеб зачитывался Брэдбери, Азимовым или тем же Кингом, их романы заставляли мое сердце трепетать и желать, и жалеть, что в действительности ни одному человеку не удастся вот так, играючи, приподнять занавес прошлого и заглянуть в ушедшую эпоху. Ну вот, нам это, видимо, удалось, хотя и против нашей воли. И что? Единственное, чего я страстно желаю, — поскорее оказаться пусть в суетном, нервирующем, непростом, загаженном, но своем времени. Ну ее к черту, такую романтику. 

— Боюсь, что время вышло, — развел руками бургомистр Бецольд, словно извиняясь за то, что мы не успели правильно ответить на вопрос в викторине и продули миллион долларов. Стив поднялся. На лице его застыло то самое выражение, с каким он заряд из грязной бомбы вынимал, а потом он улыбнулся одними губами и похлопал Бецольда по плечу.

— Ну, раз вышло, значит, нам пора идти, — спокойно сказал он и кивнул мне. Я тоже поднялся и одернул рубаху.

— Я пойду с вами, — не терпящим возражения тоном сказала Магдалена из-за спины отца. По его лицу промелькнула тень недовольства, но оно тут же разгладилось и стало надменно-отрешенным. Он вопросительно взглянул на Стива, будто предлагая самому разобраться с собственной супругой. Стив кашлянул, я хмыкнул про себя: когда это Кэтрин слушалась Стива. И если эта женщина по воле случая является в некотором роде реинкарнацией Роллинз, ее можно даже не уговаривать, все равно поступит по своему, мужской логике недоступному, разумению.

— А как же дети, миссис Нуш? Не будет ли лучше вам позаботиться об их безопасности? — спросил Стив, пытаясь воззвать к материнским чувствам.

Бровь Магдалены ожидаемо взлетела вверх, чистый гладкий лоб прочертили мимические морщины. «Видимо, она на "миссис" так отреагировала», — подумал я.

— Дети с нянькой в задней части дома, ничего с ними не случится, — сказала она.

— Но ваш отец думает по-другому, раз отправил свою семью отсюда подальше, — возразил Стив.

— В любом случае уже слишком поздно, — пожала плечами Магдалена. — Все в руках Божьих… И наденьте, в конце концов, вашу фрезу**, у вас шея голая, — раздраженно добавила она. 

Бецольд на слова дочери нахмурился, но промолчал. Стив вопросительно посмотрел на него. Тот ткнул пальцем в свой белый воротник. Потом Стив перевел взгляд на меня. А что я мог посоветовать в такой ситуации? Я ничего не знал ни о воротниках, ни о принятых нормах поведения того времени, ни о внутрисемейных законах и отношениях. Так же, как и не знал этого Стив. Видимо, поэтому он решил позволить этой женщине поступать по-своему и приглашающе указал на дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Голые и напуганные — американское реалити-шоу, которое выходит на канале Дискавери с 2013 года. Каждый эпизод показывает, смогут ли мужчина и женщина выжить без еды, воды и одежды в различных частях мира 21 день.
> 
> ** Фреза — гофрированный широкий рифленый круглый крахмальный белый воротник, плотно прилегающий к шее, брыжжи. Этот воротник в виде кольца обрамлял шею до самых плеч. Держался он только на специальном металлическом каркасе. После 1580 г. вырос до таких размеров, что получил название «мельничный жернов»


	3. Глава 3

Стоило переступить порог, как действительность обрушилась на нас глухим эхом разрывающихся вдалеке снарядов, густым туманом порохового смога, вонью нечистот, замешанных на блестящих лужах крови. Было жарко, несмотря на явно позднюю осень. Вот и еще одно доказательство реальности происходящего: в нашем времени было лето, а тут с деревьев уже облетела листва, и они стояли, словно молящиеся, простерев голые ветви к небу.

Слева послышался леденящий кровь вой, и из соседних дверей вывалился солдат в заломленной с одного бока широкополой шляпе и красном мундире с порванным рукавом. Он толкал перед собой рыдающую женщину в белой нижней рубашке, намотав ее длинные волосы на грязный кулак. Шпага хлопала о его высокие сапоги, за спиной на широком ремне болтался мушкет. Мы рванулись было помочь, но Бецольд ухватил Стива за плечо и остановил, покачав головой. Я видел, как билась жилка на шее Стива, сколько усилий он прилагал, чтобы не вырваться и не броситься на того солдата. Из-за угла на другой стороне улицы выбежала целая стайка горожан с искаженными страхом лицами, солдаты в тех же красных мундирах гнали их как скотину мимо нас. Я повернул голову направо и понял, что мы находимся прямо у базарной площади, как и говорила Магдалена. Перед нами высилось здание ратуши, а на площади шла самая натуральная бойня, метались люди, за ними гонялись солдаты, валялись тела с красными цветками крови на рубахах, смрадно горела перевернутая набок телега с рассыпанным из порвавшихся мешков золотом зерна. Рядом лежал огромной затоптанной тряпкой красно-белый полосатый флаг на сломанном древке. Мимо нас прошмыгнул еще один солдат, тащивший под мышкой визжащего поросенка. Где-то хрипло брехала собака.

А мы были словно одеты в защитный кокон, нас не трогали, солдаты огибали нас по дуге.

— Почему они не нападают? — вырвалось у меня против воли.

— Мы пленные другой надобности, — тихо сказал Бецольд, видимо, забыв, что знать с конюхами не разговаривает. Только тут я заметил по сторонам от дверей двух замерших статуями кирасиров с длинными пиками. Бургомистр повернулся к нашим охранникам, что-то тихо сказал одному, лицо у того осталось совершенно бесстрастным. Но он кивнул, нас перевели на другую сторону улицы, и мы вошли в темное нутро ратуши. Толща стен ломтем отрезала нас от звуков разграбляемого города, здесь было тихо, лишь шелестели шаги по каменным ступеням винтовой лестницы. 

Мы вошли в парадное помещение, тот самый зал, что еще два дня назад в моем времени был переполнен туристами, и я среди них смотрел театральную постановку рядом с тихо сопящим Стивом. У меня возникло ощущение дежавю, но теперь я был не зрителем, так же, как не был им Стив. В торце зала на возвышении стоял длинный стол, украшенный деревянным орнаментом; вокруг располагались кресла с темно-зелеными сиденьями и ажурными подлокотниками. В одном из кресел сидел мужчина уже в годах, лет, наверное, около семидесяти, седой, суровый, с тщательно скрываемой ото всех печатью усталости на лице. Он не мог быть ни кем иным, как графом фон Тилли, католическим генералом императорской армии. Обычно выправку военного видно невооруженным взглядом. Генерал молчал и пристально смотрел на сбившуюся у высокого стрельчатого окна стайку людей, одетых почти так же, как и Стив с Бецольдом. У всех на лицах застыло покорное смирение неизбежному. У некоторых покрасневшие глаза выдавали недавно пролитые слезы. Это были остальные члены совета. Едва мы переступили порог, граф фон Тилли повернул голову и уставился на нас. Потом кивнул, молчаливо приказывая присоединиться к остальным.

— Итак, наконец все в сборе. — Эхо негромкого голоса фон Тилли мячиком отскочило от стен и заметалось по пустому залу, усиливая общее чувство смятения. Послышались судорожные вздохи. — Решение мной принято: сейчас вас препроводят в подземную тюрьму ратуши, а завтра на рассвете всех членов совета казнят путем повешения. И пусть это случится в назидание другим. 

— Простите, генерал, а вам не кажется, что такие вещи, как смертный приговор правящей верхушке, не решается в одиночку? Как насчет суда? — Ну вот, Стив не долго ждал, чтобы начать свою миссию.

— Суда-а-а? — насмешливо протянул фон Тилли и уставился на Стива. — Мы на войне, суд и Бог здесь я. Вам предлагали сдаться, и в этом случае вы могли рассчитывать на милость победителя. Но нет, вы послали защищать город даже детей и женщин, в нелепой надежде, что толстые стены вам помогут. Так вот, я вас пришиб, как назойливую муху, и теперь по закону военного времени пощады не будет никому, ни женщинам, ни старикам, ни детям. Удел противников по вере — кровавая расправа. — Генерал откинулся на стуле, прищурился и добавил: — А вы кто, собственно говоря?

— Сти… — я ткнул его локтем в бок. — Георг Нуш, — поправился Стив и незаметно покосился на меня. Я так же незаметно показал ему большой палец, мол, давай, жги. — Я все понимаю, генерал, законы вашего военного времени, все такое, но может быть, можно как-то договориться?

— Договориться? — генералу явно нравилось повторять последние слова собеседника. — Насколько мне известно, за предыдущие тринадцать лет войны город уже два раза платил крупные контрибуции и казна ваша пуста. Что с вас брать прикажете? Чем вы купите свою свободу?

— Знаете, вы кажетесь не злым человеком, зачем грех-то такой на душу брать? — зашел Стив с другой стороны, он ведь и понятия не имел, осталась ли в городе казна. — Неужели вам самому приятно, что вас называют магдебургским палачом?

Стив явно припомнил, что говорил о генерале Бецольд. Только вот попал пальцем в небо. Генерал фон Тилли потемнел лицом, брови сошлись у переносицы, он напрягся, на скулах заходили желваки, пальцы рук, до этого расслабленно лежащие на столе, сжались в кулаки.

— Этот гнусный оплот протестантов должен был быть взят. Хотя лично я был против штурма. Им предлагали сдаться, но они не согласились, так же, как и вы, глупцы. Они не должны были сопротивляться, но моим наемникам пришлось биться против обычных жителей да двухтысячной кучки гарнизона, естественно, они были в ярости, что им опять пришлось рисковать своими жизнями там, где в этом не было необходимости. Это их так разъярило, что ни о каком милосердии по отношению к обычным гражданам и речи не шло. Мои солдаты заслужили награду трех дней за те мучения и опасности, которые им пришлось пережить. Так будет и здесь. Гнев Господа снизошел на землю. — Он замолк и словно осел в кресле, погруженный в невеселые воспоминания. Хотя, что это я, откуда мне знать темные закоулки его души.

— Двадцать пять тысяч загубленных душ — вот цена твоей ярости, — прошелестел чей-то шепот, но так тихо, что генерал его, к счастью, не услышал. Я снова ткнул Стива в бок, чтобы он уже переходил к делу, а то разговор поворачивал явно не туда, куда мы хотели его направить. 

— Генерал, а как вы относитесь к спорам? — дернувшись от моего тычка, громко спросил Стив.

— К спорам? — Нет, ну генерал в этот момент точно был похож на птицу-пересмешника. Если не считать черных доспехов.

— Ну да, — с невинным видом произнес Стив и кивнул на стоящую на краю стола огромную стеклянную кружку, украшенную каким-то рисунком. Мне со своего места было плохо видно, но, по-моему, там были изображены три фигуры с коронами и в красных мантиях. — Спорим, что я выпью вино из этого бокала, не отрываясь. Если мне это удастся, то вы пощадите город и членов совета. 

— В нем же три с четвертью литра, — ахнул кто-то за моей спиной, и этот возглас утонул в громогласном хохоте. Смеялся фон Тилли. Члены совета за спиной зароптали, Магдалена дернула меня за рукав.

— Он в своем уме? — зашипела она с перекошенным лицом. — Это бокал мужа, его подарили граждане в благодарность за службу городу, но это же просто символ! Выпить столько в один присест попросту невозможно!

— Фрау Нуш, со всем моим уважением, мы тут судьбу наших жизней решаем, может, вы все-таки не будете лезть не в свое дело, как и положено даме вашего времени? — прошептал я в ответ, не сводя глаз с веселящегося генерала. И не смог не поддеть и ее. — И вообще, вы же с конюхами не разговариваете.

Магдалена густо покраснела, фыркнула, наморщив нос, и демонстративно отодвинулась от меня, отряхивая платье от несуществующей грязи. Наконец, смех стих, генерал утер глаза и откинулся в кресле, постукивая пальцами по столу.

— Поверьте, Нуш, мне семьдесят два года, я многое в этой жизни повидал, много мольбы о пощаде слышал, но такого предложения мне еще никто не делал. А знаете что? Вашим нелепым предложением вы меня повеселили, я давно так не смеялся. А посему пойду вам навстречу и приму пари. Выпьете этот бокал, не отрываясь, и я пощажу город и совет. Горсткой протестантов больше или меньше… — Он махнул одному из стражников, стоящих у дверей в зал. — Принесите вино.

Мы ждали, пока вернется стражник, и зал понемногу оживал, словно отряхнувшись от тяжкого забытья. Фон Тилли покинул свое кресло и теперь стоял, держа в руках бокал. Казалось, в данный момент его больше всего интересует орнамент на прозрачном стекле. Члены совета тихо переговаривались, жужжа, как потревоженный улей. Магдалена, нахмурившись, что-то шептала отцу на ухо. Внешне спокойный Стив просто стоял и ждал, но я видел по напряженным мышцам плеч, что чувство это напускное. Захотелось усадить его в углу ринга, вынуть изо рта капу, сунуть в ладонь стакан воды и помахать перед вспотевшим лицом полотенцем. Но мы, к сожалению, не на ринге, и это не бокс, там все было бы проще и понятнее. 

Наконец солдат вернулся, катя перед собой солидный деревянный бочонок. Сопя от натуги, он водрузил его на стол, на небольшие козлы, а потом достал из кармана молоток и вбил кран в круглое днище. Немного вина брызнуло на стол, разлившись по гладкой поверхности темными каплями венозной крови. Солдат поклонился генералу и почти бегом вернулся на свое место. Фон Тилли поставил бокал под сопло крана и повернул вентиль. Тугая темная струя с шипением ударила в стеклянное дно, взбивая пену. Фон Тилли стоял рядом, не обращая внимания, что брызги летят на черный глянец его ботфортов, и пристально смотрел на Стива. В этом нехитром действии было что-то настолько оскорбительное, что я не удивился сжатым до побелевших костяшек кулакам Стива. Через несколько минут бокал был полон почти до краев, и генерал перекрыл вентиль.

— Ну, — кивнул он головой, указывая себе под ноги, — ваша очередь, Нуш.

Стив, словно у него подошвы ботинок были приклеены к полу, немного постоял, собираясь с силами, но потом, решительно чеканя шаг, подошел к генералу, склонился к его ногам и с некоторым усилием поднял кружку. Неудивительно, только вина весу было на три с лишним килограмма, да еще и сама тара.

Пока он пил, в зале стояла могильная тишина, все замерли, взгляды были прикованы к Стиву и только к нему одному. Я видел, как сначала он пил быстро, не переводя дыхания, и кадык резко ходил вверх-вниз в такт глоткам. Чем меньше оставалось вина, тем медленнее становились его движения, веки прикрытых глаз дрожали, словно он силился поднять их, но не мог. Он начал покачиваться.

Мне казалось, что прошла целая вечность, когда Стив, наконец, оторвался от опустевшего бокала и сунул его в руки не скрывающего изумления фон Тилли. 

— Генерал, я свою часть сделки выполнил, — произнес он заплетающимся языком и смачно рыгнул. — Сдержите и вы свое слово. — Я не выдержал и бросился вперед, успев подхватить под руки оседающее на пол тело Макгарретта. Рядом со мной оказалась Магдалена, ее юбки разметались по полу, она положила руку Стиву на бледный лоб, покрытый каплями пота, и обернулась к Бецольду. 

— Отец, моему мужу срочно нужен лекарь! — с мольбой в голосе выкрикнула она и я увидел, что ее лицо залито слезами. Вот вам и бездушная ледышка Магдалена. Я почувствовал, как меня кольнуло острой иголкой нелепой ревности. — Он выиграл пари! Отпустите нас, пожалуйста!

Я чуть не фыркнул от театральности момента, но все же сдержался. Это для меня и Стива происходящее, как я надеялся, было сменной декорацией, для остальных людей — временем и миром, в котором они существовали. А дальше все завертелось настолько быстро, что впоследствии показалось неким странным сном, и я, как ни пытался, не мог вспомнить хоть сколько-нибудь запоминающихся деталей, все скрутилось в общий суматошный клубок. 

Откуда-то притащили за шиворот лекаря, тот был чумаз, дрожал всем телом, на его лице застыло испуганное выражение кролика, бежавшего от лисы в свою нору и обнаружившего, что спасительный вход завален камнем. Потом бесчувственного Стива подняли на руки несколько членов совета и с почестями, достойными погребаемого Папы Римского, перенесли в дом. Впереди шествовала Магдалена, которая, едва переступив порог, начала зычным голосом собирать прислугу. Те полезли на зов хозяйки, как попрятавшиеся тараканы из щелей, дом наполнился голосами, звоном утвари, натужным скрипом половиц под ногами. Говоря откровенно, я даже не понял, когда меня ловко и незаметно оттерли от торжественной процессии, и пришел в себя в каком-то пыльном углу рядом с кухней. Из проема двери тянуло чем-то жареным. Вот, пожалуйста, стоило немного расслабиться и начались женские штучки в стиле Кэтрин Роллинз, вышедшей на тропу войны. 

Я выбрался из своего угла и с решительным видом уже направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, как был остановлен дородным мужиком с невообразимо тупым взглядом маленьких глазок из-под кустистых бровей. 

— Куда это ты направился? — гулко спросил он, загораживая мне дорогу. Я смерил мужика взглядом. Н-да, мои сто шестьдесят пять против его… ну, он был еще выше Стива примерно на полголовы. Я состроил скорбное выражение лица и попытался проскользнуть мимо, бормоча при этом: «Да вот, волнуюсь, к хозяину надо, очень». Фокус не удался, глыба с удивительным проворством двигалась так, что я не смог его одурачить и прорваться к лестнице. «Не велено», — занудно гудел он. Я вздохнул: ужасно не хотелось бить человека, повинного лишь в том, что он выполнял приказ своей хозяйки. Ох, как я оказался не прав.

И вот уже второй день выгребая из стойл вонючий навоз, мог лишь представлять себе, что происходит со Стивом. Скорее всего, еще в отключке, раз не ищет меня. Верзила, оказавшийся конюхом Францем, был человеком, в общем-то, добрым, но я выяснил опытным путем, что кулаки у него пудовые. Яркий пример этому сиял всеми цветами радуги у меня на скуле. Правда, он потом долго извинялся, гудел, как озабоченный шмель над цветком, и пытался притащить от кухарки, по его словам, чудодейственную конскую мазь. Я еле отбился от такой нежной заботы, все мои мысли занимали Стив и поиск возможности пробраться туда, куда его поместили. Но мешал Франц. Играючи скрутив меня в бараний рог и перепроводив на конюшню, где, по его мнению, мне было самое место, он пас меня сторожевой овчаркой на общественных началах с не меньшим рвением, чем любимая нянька — королевскую дочь на выданье. Он оказался фанатично предан своей хозяйке, Магдалене, а у меня даже не возникало сомнений, кто запретил мне даже смотреть в сторону дома.

Вечером, около восьми, когда солнце уже давно зашло, (наручных часов у меня не было, поэтому приходилось ориентироваться на собственные ощущения) Франц отконвоировал меня на кухню. Темное помещение с низким закопченным потолком освещалось лишь несколькими свечами, и это давило на психику. Мне сунули в руки деревянную миску с непонятного вида баландой, деревянную ложку и указали на длинный, грубо сколоченный стол. Варево хотя бы было горячим, но вот из чего оно было сделано, я так и не смог распознать. Было похоже на кашу из дробленой пшеницы с вареной морковкой. Я вяло поковырялся в миске. В отличие от меня, сидящие рядом люди из обслуги ели с видимым удовольствием, либо просто были голодны до той степени, когда без разницы, что за топливо закидываешь в желудок. У меня же аппетита не было, и я отодвинул от себя миску, прислушиваясь к тихому гулу голосов. 

Франц с упреком покосился на меня, но ничего не сказал. Разговоры крутились вокруг того, что на данный момент волновало обычных горожан больше всего: генерал фон Тилли отдал приказ прекратить мародерство, и наемники, ворча как псы, вернулись в свой лагерь под стенами города, а люди вздохнули свободнее. Им хотя бы не нужно было больше бояться быть ограбленными, изнасилованными или убитыми. Нет, конечно, единичные случаи были, но таких удальцов сурово наказывали. Кухарка слыхала утром на базаре, что совет распустили, его члены сидят под домашним арестом. А Тилли подумывает разместить в Ротенбурге головной штаб своей армии. И как обычная прислуга о таком узнает? В общем, такая нестабильная в военное время, жизнь потихоньку налаживалась. 

Я почти перестал слушать, погружаясь в свои мысли, как вновь навострил уши, потому что та круглощекая служаночка, на которую мы в первый же день наткнулись в коридоре у спален, начала щебетать о том, как, мол, хозяйке тяжело, не отходит, бедняжка, от постели мужа, не пьет, не ест, а тот все еще без сознания, вот ведь горе. А лекарь уже и кровь отворял, не помогло. При этих словах мне стало дурно, только не хватало, чтобы Стиву тут еще и кровь пускали.

Но мне удалось сохранить скучающее выражение лица. Старался я для Франца, рассчитывая притупить его бдительность. Прошлой ночью я предпринял несколько попыток незаметно выбраться из конюшни, но, казалось, мой добровольный тюремщик вообще не спал. Стоило попытаться соскользнуть с твердой и ужасно неудобной лежанки и прокрасться к скрипучей двери каморки, выходящей в коридор конюшни, как с сеновала каждый проклятый раз свешивалась патлатая голова. 

— До ветру? — хриплым голосом спрашивал Франц и я, скрежеща зубами, уверял, что, да, до ветру. Чтоб тебе провалиться, средневековый дурень, поджав губы, добавлял я про себя. — Так вон, ведро в углу, в него сходи, чего зад в ночи морозить. — В темноте я видел темный силуэт головы Франца и послушно топал к вонючей деревянной бадейке, служившей отхожим местом. Хотя, ей Богу, в богатой палитре запахов, присущих этому времени, даже вонь нечистот быстро становилась привычной.

Ужин наконец закончился, и все стали расходиться, лишь мальчишка-разнорабочий остался помогать кухарке, собирая посуду со стола. Я послушно поплелся за Францем к конюшням, с неприязнью разглядывая мощные плечи под серым холстом рубахи. Вода для умывания в ведре, которое раньше принес Франц, была ледяной, только что льдом еще не покрылась. Мы помогли друг другу, поливая на руки ковшом, почти в полной темноте видно было плохо. Я попытался хотя бы прополоскать рот и сильно пожалел об этом: зубы нестерпимо заныли. Вскоре, съежившись под тонким, совершенно не греющим одеялом, я считал про себя до сотни и обратно, пытаясь не заснуть. Ну и конечно же, уставший организм отреагировал совершенно предсказуемо на монотонное мыслительное действие: я задремал и не услышал, как в мою каморку кто-то, крадучись, вошел. Проснулся лишь, когда на меня навалилось горячее тяжелое тело и зажали рот. Я забарахтался и попытался укусить нападающего, когда услышал знакомый голос:

— Тише, Дэнни, это я, Стив. Да не кусайся ты! — Я перестал сопротивляться, надо мной нависал Стив, я видел бледное пятно его лица.

— Боже, Стив! Ты меня до смерти перепугал, не мог как-то по-другому обозначить свое присутствие? — зашипел я, пытаясь снова восстановить дыхание. Сколько раз я говорил, что он дикарь и пещерный человек? Вот, пожалуйста, очередное доказательство.

— Дэнни, тут хоть глаз выколи, я не был уверен, что это ты. Тем более, я только недавно в себя пришел. Очнулся — рядом на стуле Магдалена спит, тебя нет. Вот и пошел искать. — Глаза Стива блеснули в темноте. Что-то в его облике было не то. Я пригляделся и зажал рот рукой, чтобы истерически не захохотать: Стив был облачен в белый ночной колпак с небольшой кокетливой кисточкой на конце.

— Ну и что ты хрюкаешь? — подозрительно спросил Стив.

— Ты себя в зеркале-то видел? — сдавленно ответил я вопросом на вопрос. Мне даже не надо было видеть, чтобы знать, как высоко взлетели его брови.

— От местной медицины у меня выросли рога? — дурашливо спросил он.

— Хуже, — ответил я и, не сдержавшись, захихикал.

Стив поднял руку, нащупал дурацкую тряпку и сдернул ее с головы. С секунду он рассматривал колпак с искренним недоумением, а потом отбросил в сторону. 

— Так, Дэнно, хватит разлеживаться тут без дела, нам пора домой. По-моему, я понял, что нужно, чтобы вернуться в свое время. А именно одна маленькая кругленькая штучка, которую я так бездумно выковырял из стены. И наша кровать-шкаф.

— Монета! — Все встало на свои места. Я вспомнил, какой странной она мне показалась, какой горячей была в пальцах перед тем, как я отбросил ее от себя две ночи назад. Стив прав, скорее всего, именно она и стала причиной, швырнувшей нас назад во времени. Стив поднялся, а я откинул одеяло и тут же поежился от холодного сквозняка, ледяным воздухом обдавшего босые ноги. Еще не хватало тут воспаление легких подхватить.

Мы вышли из каморки и, как и следовало ожидать, с сеновала свесилась голова Франца. Я ни секунды не сомневался, о чем он спросит.

— До ветру? — раздался хриплый ото сна голос.

— А ну исчезни, — рыкнул Сти,в не замедляя шага, и мой тюремщик моментально испарился, как капля воды с горячего камня. Признал, видать, хозяина.

Дымовую завесу от канонад предыдущих дней развеяло осенним ветром, и чистое ночное небо выглядело сверкающей вкраплениями серебра волшебной пещерой. Но все равно в воздухе еще ощущался слабый серный запах войны. Мы спокойно пересекли пустой и темный двор. Где-то вдалеке взахлеб лаяла собака. Стив уверенно, как по навигатору, нашел заднюю дверь дома. Внутри было немного теплее, и я выдохнул, перестав дрожать. Никакой зимней одежды на мне не было, я так и ходил в рубахе и штанах на голое тело. Где вы, милые Гавайи, неужели я вас когда-то ненавидел? 

Стив пропустил меня вперед, и я, осторожно продвигаясь в темной кишке коридора, шарил руками по сторонам, стараясь не наткнуться на оборудование, расставленное вдоль стен. Ну, и конечно, зацепился за какую-то железяку. Она с веселым звоном обрушилась на грубо обработанные, неровно уложенные разномастные каменные плиты. Мы замерли, я вдыхал пыльный затхлый воздух и чутко прислушивался к окружающим звукам. Но все было тихо, я лишь чувствовал на шее учащенное дыхание Стива. Прошло несколько секунд, но, кажется, грохота никто не услышал. 

Наконец, в потемках мы добрались до лестницы и начали подниматься, стараясь ступать так, чтобы ступеньки не скрипели. Стояла странная тишина, словно дом накрыл нас непроницаемым колпаком и затаил дыхание вместе с нами. На чердаке было все так же, как и в тот день, когда мы покинули его. В углу стоял шкаф-кровать, дверцы все так же были распахнуты. В одно из окошек на крыше заглядывал серп убывающей луны.

— Одежду оставим здесь? — спросил я и тут же дал себе мысленный подзатыльник за глупый вопрос.

— Думаю, да, — серьезно ответил Стив, словно не заметив нелепости моей фразы. — Мы попали сюда нагишом. Может быть, так нужно для, ну… — он замялся, — беспрепятственного перемещения нас в наше время.

Мы скинули то малое, что было на нас, и забрались в кровать. Опять пахнуло пылью и затхлостью. Я был взбудоражен настолько, что вряд ли засну. А еще надо было найти монету. Мы облазили всю поверхность, перетрясли подушки и прощупали матрас. Наконец, Стив издал победный возглас и высоко поднял руку: в пальцах тускло сверкнула наша надежда. Он протянул ее мне. Я крепко зажал в кулаке тут же начавшую теплеть монету, прижался к Стиву и обнял.

— Как бы теперь заснуть, — прошептал я ему на ухо.

— Считай овечек, Дэнно, — хмыкнул он и глубоко вздохнул, а я начал считать. 

Подсчет воображаемой отары не помог, я дошел почти до трехсот голов и ни разу не сбился. Потом посчитал обратно. В голову полезли мысли о том, как мы будем жить здесь, если не удастся вернуться в свое время. Понял, что воображение у меня слишком бурное. Прислушался: дыхание Стива стало медленным и глубоким, мышцы расслабились. Он спал. Я когда-то читал, что для лучшего засыпания надо десять раз как можно глубже вдохнуть, чтобы увеличить поступание кислорода в мозг. Повдыхал, не забывая считать, потом прислушался к себе. Тяжко вздохнул и решил снова посчитать, но лучше не овец. Моя рука лежала поверх руки Стива, и я пальцами ощущал ровное, уверенное биение его пульса. Один, два, три… Монета в кулаке нестерпимо нагрелась, и я отбросил ее от себя. Шестьдесят пять, шестьдесят восемь...


	4. Эпилог

Тонкий звенящий звук пробудил меня ото сна. Я медленно выплывал из небытия, организм реагировал крайне негативно на внешний раздражитель. И окончательно проснулся, хлопнув сам себя по щеке в попытке убить противное насекомое. В таких сражениях всегда ощущаешь себя неуклюжим Голиафом. Но битву я все же выиграл: жужжание смолкло. 

Я лежал с закрытыми глазами и пытался определить свое положение во вселенной. Там, где я находился, было тепло, я ощущал лицом согревающие лучи солнца. Потом включилось осязание: подо мной однозначно был хороший, твердый и ровный матрас. Из открытого окна послышался шуршащий звук, сначала он был глухим, еле различимым, но вскоре стал явственным, а потом снова начал отдаляться. Это не могло быть ничем иным, как звуком шин проезжающей машины. Я открыл глаза: передо мной на кипенно-белой наволочке темнела коротко стриженая макушка Стива. На стене висела черно-белая литография самого Ротенбурга. Взгляд обежал комнату — мы снова были в своем номере в гостинице. Стив глубоко вздохнул, перевернулся и посмотрел на меня все еще сонным, блуждающим взглядом.

— Доброе утро, — хрипло прошептал он, поцеловал меня в плечо, и глубоко вздохнул. — Мы дома. — В его голосе прозвучал вопрос, и я согласно кивнул. — Отличная новость. Что ж, тогда, наверное, нам пора завтракать. — Он бодро вскочил с постели, словно не открыл глаза пару минут назад, и направился в ванную.

Я еще немного полежал, лениво наблюдая за кисейными занавесками, которые колыхались от легкого летнего ветерка. С удовольствием потянувшись, чувствуя, как приятно разминаются мышцы, я перевернулся на другой бок, собираясь встать. И почувствовал под ребром инородное тело. Я немного поводил по простыни, и в ладони оказалась монета. В свете дня она казалась совершенно безобидным, потемневшим от времени, кое-где окисленным кусочком металла. И теперь, в безопасной гавани настоящего, мне было сложно поверить, что произошедшее с нами было реальностью. Я положил монету на прикроватный столик и встал, пора было одеваться.

Каждый раз оказываясь в современном лифте, расположенном в конце коридора, чтобы спуститься на два этажа вниз, я поражался удачному симбиозу старого и нового: ведь самому зданию было более шестисот лет. Двери лифта бесшумно раскрылись, и мы оказались прямо перед стойкой администратора, из-за которой нам приветливо улыбался герр Галлус.

— Господин Макгарретт, господин Уильямс. — Часто такие улыбки администраторов гостиниц казались мне искусственными. Но наш хозяин выглядел искренним. Хотя за такие деньжищи, что мы платили за номер гостиницы в историческом центре города, другого и нельзя было бы ожидать. — С возвращением, не видел вас вот уже два дня. Подумал, что вы воспользовались моим советом и поехали посмотреть Динкельсбюль.

— И вы оказались совершенно правы, — быстро отреагировал Стив и незаметно дернул меня за рукав; видимо, выражение лица у меня в этот момент было совершенно ошалевшее. — Замечательный городок, но не такой, как Ротенбург. — Галлус расцвел в улыбке. — Герр Галлус, мы тут нашли одну интересную монету. Не могли бы вы на нее взглянуть, может быть, она антикварная, и мы с удовольствием отдадим ее вам для передачи в музей. — Стив полез в карман и достал монету.

Герр Галлус водрузил на нос очки в толстой черепаховой оправе и начал внимательно разглядывать ее. Потом поднял на нас удивленный взгляд.

— Где вы нашли ее?

Стив неопределенно пожал плечами:   
— Да вот, гуляли, и где-то в зазоре крепостной стены увидели. — Мне показалось, или его щеки чуть порозовели?

— Я, конечно, не профессиональный нумизмат и не историк в этой области, — герр Галлус снял очки и потер переносицу, — но я интересуюсь старинными монетами, и по моему мнению, это талер из монетного двора известного полководца времен тридцатилетней войны герцога фон Валленштейна. Видите, на аверсе изображен его портрет. Если бы это был оригинал, то ее стоимость на нумизматическом рынке составила бы не меньше тридцати тысяч евро. — Стив поднял брови. — Но я очень сильно сомневаюсь, что мы имеем дело с подлинником. То есть, монета, скорее всего, подлинная и старинная, но это фальшивка.

— И что на это указывает? — подал голос я.

— Видите вот этот небольшой скол? — Галлус показал на небольшую щербину, которую я заметил раньше. — В самом начале этой военной эпопеи руководители государств, предвидя развитие событий, стремились увеличить свой военный бюджет. В то время Европа испытывала недостаток серебра, но не буду утомлять вас и углубляться в причины. Поэтому при отливке монет начали добавлять примеси других металлов, обычно меди. Деньги обесценивались, росла инфляция. За четыре монеты старой чеканки давали пять новых. Простой люд считал это хорошей сделкой, не понимая, что их обманывают. Например, в начале войны цены на рожь возросли на немыслимые четыреста семьдесят пять процентов. — Наш собеседник замолчал, видимо, чтобы остановить себя и не начать давать нам лекцию по истории. Хотя я бы еще послушал. — В общем, тогда, чтобы отличить полновесную монету от фальшивой, ее пробовали на зуб или кусачками. Так что, если я прав, перед нами фальшивый талер времен тридцатилетней войны.

— Но она стоит того, чтобы быть выставленной в вашем историческом музее? — спросил Стив.

— О, несомненно, — воскликнул герр Галлус.

— Тогда, позвольте отдать ее вам для передачи в музей. — сказал Стив. — Нам было бы приятно внести свой маленький вклад в этот прекрасный город. Правда, Дэнни?

Я согласно кивнул. Прошлому все же почетное место в музее. И никак иначе.


End file.
